


Jon Snow and Robb Stark: A-Z Kink Ficlets

by New_Moon_Over_You



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (yeah they both have a pop at each other), Admiration, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Begging, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Jon Snow, Bottom Robb Stark, Boys Kissing, Breeches, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, But Mostly Smut, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Dominance, Dreams, Dungeon, Exhibitionism, Fighting Kink, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, I missed out some letters lol, Impact Play, Implied Jaime Lannister/Robb Stark, Improvised Sex Toys, Inappropriate Erections, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Moaning, Muscle Worship, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Panting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Robb Stark, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Sitophilia, Teasing, Tickling, Top Jon Snow, Top Robb Stark, Underwear Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play, bending over, bent over, limits, so many tags for so many kinks / chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Moon_Over_You/pseuds/New_Moon_Over_You
Summary: 20 stories of smut between Jon Snow and Robb Stark - each in a different chapter for your convenience; each covering a different kink starting with a different letter of the alphabet.From mild ones like anal fingering to more adventurous ones like bondage and dungeons.They're all 150-400 words, so quick easy reading. Hope you like them!
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Jaime Lannister/Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. A - Anal Fingering

**Author's Note:**

> A is for Anal Fingering.
> 
> A mild, barely-kink chapter in which Robb bends over to take Jon's fingers.

Robb Stark, the heir to Winterfell and the North, was stood next to the butchery table in the kitchens, bent slightly forwards, breathing heavily, and with his britches and tunic on the floor in a pile.

The man making him breath heavily was Jon Snow, driving his middle finger into his brother’s tight arse and loving the panting and moaning that drew from the taller man’s pleasure.

Jon laughed under his breath, and pushed his fingers in further, rubbing against the spot that made his brother pant the hardest and moan the loudest.

“Enjoying my fingers, Robb?” he chuckled, sliding a second into place alongside his middle finger, and thrusting in and out quickly, his brother’s ass clenching and convulsing around him. Robb tensed his arms and tried to move upwards with the fingers, stopping them penetrating so deep inside him.

“F-fuck, Jon- I- fuck you!” he cursed and panted, feeling a third get added and slowly sinking onto them, letting them push deeper than Jon had ever fingered him before; not that there were many other times. They could only do this in the dead of night, when the rest of the keep was slumbering in their beds, and when Robb wasn’t knocked out from the endless appointments and council meetings.

“Look at you.” Jon admired his brother as his free hand spread his arse open further, adding a fourth, and final, finger. “All hard and fucked, and I haven’t even got my britches down.”

Robb rode his fingers once again, pulsing up and down like a whore on a lord’s cock for coin, mumbling and cursing nothings into the air as though the gods were watching his own brother finger him and thought it good.

“F- fuck, Jon, you’re- fuck- so good at this.”


	2. B - Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B is for Bondage.
> 
> In which Robb finds himself tied up in a brothel.

Robb had been abandoned; left tied to the bedposts in nothing but his smallclothes; nothing but a small strip of white cloth that clung tightly to his manhood and arse.

 _That’s what you get for short-changing a whore._ He thought to himself, struggling against his bindings that forced him to be spread-eagled across the soft linen and fur sheets. He shivered as a wintry breeze took the room from the window; muscled form contorting against the ropes that dug into his wrists and ankles in the way he might have loved and gotten him hard in his scarce clothing.

Though, now that the door was left slightly ajar, he didn’t find quite so much pleasure in getting tied to the bedframe.

Especially, since he heard heavy footsteps walking along the corridor outside. The heir to Winterfell threw his head back a little and screwed his eyes as the man- it must’ve been a man, with how lumbering they were- stepped into the room.

“Alright- I can explain- everything.” He stammered, eyes still screwed.

“I’m sure you’re going to have to.”

_Jon?_

He snapped his coastal blue eyes open, and shook his head, feeling his prick rising slightly; tensing his legs to try and get the blood elsewhere. “Listen, Jon, can you just untie me-” started Robb, still wrestling against the ropes as his cock began to stand on end, straining his under-things.

And Jon Snow laughed, and turned, half way through his sentence, and closed the door, catching a final glance as his brother’s dick twitched with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are super appreciated; as I'm sure Jon appreciated the sight of Robb.
> 
> Catch you guys later- check out the other chapters if you haven't already.


	3. C - Clothed Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C is for Clothed Sex
> 
> In which Jon finds himself enjoying getting ready for the King's visit a little to much.

“All pretty for the King, then, Jon.”

Robb brushed of his brother’s most luxurious tunic; woven fabrics and furs decorated his shoulders and silver metal accounted for much of the torso; looking as much like a set of armour as a tunic for a royal visitation.

Robb’s own garments were similar; metal and furs, as any man of the North should wear when the King visits from the south; to display that the Starks’ ways were the old ways; and that winter was coming for them all.

Jon’s hand went to his chin, stroking over the smooth, freshly-shaved flesh that he found there. _Robb is far better at shaving other men than me._ He thought to himself quickly, before standing and looking over his clothing in the mirror, nodding.

Robb couldn’t wait any longer, and drew his hands to his brother’s shoulders, rubbing his muscled flesh with greedy hands and let his hips grind close against Jon’s, who bent forwards, hands on the mirror, in response.

“Robb, we can’t. We’ve just gotten ready for the bloody king. I can’t take these off.” Jon said, moving his head around and grinding arse back into the other man’s bulging trousers nevertheless, trying to move his arse along it’s length though it was concealed.

Robb pushed into him closer, reaching around to Jon’s crotch and palming the hardness he found there, other hand roaming Jon’s chest and teasing at his abs and nipples.

They stayed like that, rubbing at each other, for minutes on end, Jon growing closer and closer to bursting every second that Robb teased him.

And later, the bastard had to explain a particular stain on the front of his trousers to the King himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jon. Bet explaining that was really embarassing.
> 
> Thanks for reading- I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated.


	4. D - Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D is for Dungeon
> 
> In which Jon finds himself dreaming in a... you get the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the most heavy chapters, I'd say. Reader discretion advised.

_And there he was, in his muscled glory, bending Jon over the armorer’s workbench in the Winterfell courtyard, pushing inside, fucking him senseless, be damned the snow and the biting cold-_

Jon started awake, and tried to alter his position; to stand up and stretch his aching legs which had been supporting his slumped body, though his arms were truly holding him up, bolted to the wall by the cuffs that he’d put on him nearly six hours ago.

He turned as far as his head could, most of his view still being obscured by the flagstones of the cellar wall and the wine barrels that lay to his right. _Is that..?_

 _Robb Stark_. He smiled lustfully, and brushed snow from his furred shoulders and tousled dark hair as he stepped down the cellar wooden steps.

Jon grew hard, seeing the man who had put him here, the man he’d been dreaming of, his brother, who’d shagged his arse three times already, but had since left him.

Robb unlocked the barred door, and palmed his manhood through his britches, as though he were in heat himself, at the sounds of Jon moaning and pushing his bared asscheeks towards him, begging to be fucked like any common whore.

His finger entered Jon’s hole dry, and drew a long, half-pained, half-pleasured, moan, into the empty dungeons beneath Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Have a browse of some of the... lighter chapters... too.


	5. E - Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E is for Exhibitionism
> 
> In which Robb and Jon are bored at a party. Jon decides to spice it up.

Robb caught eyes with Jon across the courtyard at Winterfell, where coloured parchments and candles had been lit and strewn about to create a merry mood for the King’s visit. Ale had been pouring from casks for hours on end, and everybody, lord and lady, whore and royalty, was in a state of drunkenness.

Robb squinted as he walked a little closer to Jon; who stood on the terrace overlooking the festivities, brooding like he always was, though his cheeks and nose were cast a little redder than usual.

 _Perhaps he has been supping at a cask upstairs._ Robb thought, slipping through the figures that were far too interested in themselves and their women and ale to care about whatever he was looking at.

Though what he was looking at was fine indeed.

Jon smirked, and mouthed something to his lover on the ground.

_Do you… want to sea – see, some- something good?_

Robb nodded in return, drunkenly trying to interpret the words that came at him unclear from behind hazy eyes and through foggy air.

Jon Snow slowly opened his britches on the balcony, ale and sight of Robb having made him hard, and began running his fingers along his shaft, making himself moan as he winked at Robb, who grew hard in turn under his trousers.

Jon Snow mouthed something once again, over the heads of the banquet guests, who were but a glance from seeing his huge manhood on display, being jerked.

_Do you want to… join me?_

Robb swallowed the ball that had built in his neck, and quickly walked to the steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, parties are always boring things. I'm sure having Kit and Richard (Jon and Robb) there would spice it up.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments always really appreciated.


	6. F - Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F is for Fighting
> 
> Combat is part of every lord's training, though it normally doesn't lead to this.

They shook hands, and drew their sparring longswords; wooden and metal things; clunky, and not much alike the real thing, which was elegant and made to cut heads from necks.

Jon feinted high, noting Robb’s sword lifting, and went low.

Robb twisted his position, stepping back from the swing, and advanced with a flurry of strikes. Jon swept them aside, backed off, kept his cool, went low, twisted, met the elbow that came for his chin with the hilt of his sword, and ducked the blow that came for his head.

The taller man laughed, and took up a defensive position, beckoning with his free hand.

_That shit-eater._

Jon went for him, strikes slow but precise and difficult to parry; and yet Robb did it all the same, and Jon had to back away from his brother’s sword, stumbling over his own legs a little, and took a small hit against the chest as he was being advanced on-

Jon shouted as his legs were swept out from under him, and he went down, snow kicked up around him as he fell onto his hands and face, scraping a small cut on his chin.

“Are you alright, Jon?” Robb questioned, walking slowly to his brother’s feet and looking down at him, slumped in the snow.

Jon nodded slightly, and felt his chest heave with love and lust. _He loved it when Robb took care of him after losing a sparring session, and loved it even more when he took care of him in the middle of one._

Robb thought over his words.

“Need something taken care of?”

Jon nodded, and came up to his hands and knees. He let Robb take down his britches, and take care of him in between their rounds. It wasn’t just their sparring that left him red-faced on the ground, arse-up in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed their scuffle. Damn boys can't be left alone for two minutes without fucking or fighting.
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated.
> 
> Catch you later!


	7. G - Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G is for Gags
> 
> In which Jon is a bit too loud; Robb decides to improvise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourites to write!

“Jon, be quiet! Bran might hear!” Robb cursed as loud as a whisper would allow. The man beneath him wouldn’t quit his loud moaning and curses of pleasure. In the middle of a keep filled with their brothers, uncle and sisters, it wouldn’t do.

Of course, Robb was pulling the moans from him, with the way he sank onto the other man’s large cock; arse sheathing his blade more expertly than any a tanner at Winterfell could make. Robb pushed his arse up before sitting back down, pulling back his head and breathing out, gasping as he took his brother harder and harder.

They were in the middle of the keep, in Robb’s chamber, smallclothes discarded either side of the bed, and tunics and britches not having made it more than half a dozen half-steps from the door.

And Jon continued moaning and cursing as Robb tried to milk him.

“F-fuck, Robb, shit! Fuck, I’m going to come in your- fuck!”

Robb stood off his cock abruptly, letting his brother’s pre-come drip from his hole onto Jon’s abs, and quickly stepped off the bed, naked glory of his arse and back still visible to Jon. “What- Robb- I was so bloody close.”

Robb bent down, gripping something, receiving a wolf whistle from Jon as his hole was revealed, and turned around, holding his smallclothes in his hand, before strolling back over to Jon and holding them in front of his oh-so handsome face.

“Open, Jon.”

Jon rolled his eyes, and yet opened his mouth.

Robb smiled, and slowly stuffed his underclothes into his lover’s mouth, enjoying the moans that pushed against them as he did so, and stood back onto the bed, holding Jon’s face in his hands.

“If you can’t be good and stay quiet, I’ll make you quiet, Jon.”  
He grabbed his dick, and re-seated himself onto it.

Jon moaned, though it was much more discreet now that his under-things stopped him from giving the whole keep an ear into how much he liked to be ridden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the image of Jon gagged.
> 
> Hopefully so did you! Let me know - comments and kudos appreciated as always!
> 
> P.S. power bottom Robb? Yes please.


	8. H - Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H is for Humiliation
> 
> Robb finds the biggest mirror in Winterfell to humiliate Jon.

“Look at yourself, bastard.”  
He looked at himself in the largest mirror in Winterfell, and the scene was one that drew blood from every limb to his cock and made him the hardest he’d ever been.

Jon Snow was spread out on the bed, hands tied together, muscular form covered in small scratches and impact marks. Tears of pain and humiliation pricked the corners of his eyes, and his arse was pushed upwards towards Robb Stark, who stood over him like some god, shirtless but not naked, trousers covering his bulged manhood and muscular thighs and calves.

And his hole convulsed; pushing Robb’s seed from him from the three loads he’d given him earlier that day.

“How many men have you had in your little bitch hole, bastard? Twenty? Fifty? Two-hundred?” Robb spat down on his brother, and his finger wiped a little of the semen from his hole’s rim, before pushing it into his abused hole.

Jon cried a little more, though he was not in any situation he hadn’t asked Robb for. Hadn’t asked his _master_ for.

“Look at yourself. Just a little wolf, my little wolf, leaking with my fucking seed like a whore.”

Robb ran his hands over his brother’s abused form, and enjoyed the red on his face as he was totally humiliated; filled with his seed, filled with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jon...
> 
> Kudos and comments always loved and appreciated!


	9. I - Impact Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I is for Impact Play
> 
> In which Robb is brutally impacted in many ways (though not in any ways he doesn't like).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty heavy.

Robb whimpered as the riding crop’s tip slashed into his firm arse, drawing a little blood as it tore at his pale flesh; tears streaming down his face as Jon stood over him; tapping the red flesh around the cut with the end.

The implement wasn’t something the two of them had used before, nor was it meant to strike human skin, nor was Robb complaining about either of those things. It dug in once again near his hole, and he squirmed on the carpeted floor.

Jon leant down and hit his face with his open hand, causing a red smear to appear across his cheek.

“How are we, Robb?” Jon asked suddenly, kneeling next to his lover and stroking his hands through his matted, sweaty, curled hair.

“Rabbit.” He said, naked and curled up on the floor, staring with lust into the other man’s beautiful eyes. He loved when Jon abused him like this; and loved it more when he checked in to make sure he was still enjoying things.

“Remember. Wolf for slow down, dragon for stop.”

Robb nodded, and felt Jon’s large hands spread his arse cheeks apart and the crop hit against his hole, and screamed in pain.

“Use your words, Stark.”

He hit once again, and Robb cried out a mix of pained noises and an apology. “Ah- FUCK! I’m- so sorry, sorry, sorry! Yes sir! Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. That's gotta hurt. At least they're looking out for each other.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed- kudos and comments always appreciated, so please leave them! 
> 
> Read some of the other chapters if you haven't already- have a good one!


	10. K - Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K is for Kissing
> 
> A non-kink chapter but cute nonetheless; as Robb is overworked and finds a little relief.

“Robb, please. Father will be back tomorrow. You’ve got no need to try and finish the agreements today.”

Jon had been trying to convince him to step away from the large dining table covered in rolls and parchments for the last half-hour, whilst his brother had been frantically draining the whole keep dry of ink, trying to arrange trade agreements with other northern lords in one evening.

_Damn Robb, always working too hard to please Father._

Robb shook his head, eyes red with tiredness, before speaking as he wrote. “But I promised father that I’d get all of these done tonight. I’m to be Lord of Winterfell some day. If I can’t keep my promises, who’s going to follow me?”

Jon walked around the table, hands behind his head and sighing deeply.

“If you don’t get some bloody sleep, you’re going to end up dead. Who’ll follow you then?” Jon sighed again, coming to Robb’s side before continuing. “Come on, Robb, go to bed, and I’ll do some of this, and then we can come back early before father gets here.”

Robb looked over to his brother, and stood up quickly, pointing over some of the papers and detailing what needed to be done for each.

“…I appreciate it, Jon. Is there something I could do in return? Ask it.”

Jon nodded and approached the chair, reciting the tasks to be done perfectly and turning to his brother.

His hands went to either side of Robb’s face and he kissed him deeply, tongue penetrating his lips and Robb sighed into the embrace.

They broke half a minute later.

“There. Now go to sleep, Robb.”

Robb did as he was told; though he could not be blamed for not sleeping much that night after what his brother had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome, right?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments always make my day. 
> 
> Hope you have a good one too!


	11. L - Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is for Limits
> 
> In which the boys discuss limits and what they liked (indirectly).

Robb read the slightly crumpled letter under his breath, enjoying Jon’s messy handwriting that any lord’s tutor would abhor. He’d asked him to write out everything he’d liked and everything he hadn’t, and why, in the last month of them trying out new things whilst fucking each other in the keep of Winterfell.

He mumbled as he went:

‘Smacking my arse cheeks was great, Robb. I’d like you to keep doing that whenever you want and teach me a lesson even when we’re not fucking...’

Robb grew a little hard in his smallclothes, and palmed himself as he carried on reading.

‘… wasn’t great. Felt a little bit too humiliated by the way you called me ‘boy’ and ‘bitch’. I don’t think I’d like to try that again any time soon.’

He was a little disappointed at that, but was glad than his brother had confessed he didn’t enjoy something.

‘… I loved when you used the flogger on my arse and back; feeling the sting and the pain was incredible. I’d like to do that again, if you’d agree?’

“… when you fucked me in the bath, it was the best night of lust we’ve had so far; I loved you tied up as I rode you.”

Robb blushed at that, and palmed harder.

‘… but leaving me tied in the dungeon naked for four hours after fucking me raw, only to fuck me again and spank me red? That was a little cruel, hard limit on being left alone.’

That was fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A weird one, but I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Commenters and kudos... kudosers, you're the best.
> 
> Have a good one!


	12. M - Muscle Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M is for Muscle Worship
> 
> In which the pair have to get ready for another royal visit and enjoy each other's torsos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although, Richard and Kit's torsos are pretty damn hard to miss.

“We’ve not got to get pretty again for the king, have we?” Robb sighed as Jon nodded, and at his confirmation, let his hand go to the back of his tunic and pull it off, preparing to have his face shaved.

“Been practicing with your bow-arm, Robb?” Jon piped up, pulling his tunic off too.

Robb looked over Jon, and Jon looked over him in turn; enjoying the view of each other.

“Aye. How could you tell?” Robb tensed his pectoral muscles a little and swung his arm in a circle, stretching out.

“Your shoulders are looking a bit wider.” Jon smiled, and approached his brother slowly, taking his time as he let his hand drift over his own abs teasingly, before turning and looking to some papers that lay abandoned on a desk.

“And I see you’ve been working on your riding.” Robb approached Jon from behind, and grabbed his arse in two hands, kneading the muscled, toned flesh beneath his trousers and licking a long line up his back.

Jon turned, and allowed his hands to rub Robb’s chest and began moaning as Robb kissed his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this excuse to write about my admiration for the actor's muscles.
> 
> Kudos and comments are awesome, would really appreciate it!
> 
> Check out some of the other chapters if you haven't already.


	13. N - Non-Consensual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N is for Non-Consensual
> 
> In which Robb takes whatever he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; Jon is not willing in this chapter. Skip this one if you're not into that sort of thing.

“Robb, for the god’s sake; I am your half-brother!” Jon cursed; his britches getting torn apart by his brother’s animalistic hands that clawed and sundered them; revealing his underclothes that fit closely to his muscled arse.

“So what? I’m Lord of Winterfell soon- I take what I want.” He spat back, wrestling the smaller man to bend over the end of his bed, and quickly flipping him over, hands going to the buckles and buttons that held together his _oh-so-tight tunic and undershirt._

Jon kicked out, hitting nothing but the cold air in his room, before trying to sit up, and feeling his brother’s hand on his chest, forcing him back down and taking apart his clothes.

“Always had such a nice chest, Jon. Be nice to see what that arse of yours looks like when it’s getting pounded.”

He clung to his undershirt, but no amount of fighting back could put the wolf back in his cage. It was going to happen; whether Jon wanted it or not. He felt strong hands pull the last shirt away, revealing his toned chest and abs.

Robb flipped him over like it was nothing as Jon’s feet tried to gain a foothold to push him further up the bed, to get away, or grab the knife that was on the side table. _Nothing._

And like that, his under-things fell away like snow in the air. And, like snow in the air, cold filled his tight hole’s rim as Robb spat on it, rubbing a finger against the edge, before slowly working his cock inside, sheathing himself seven inches deep as Jon called out, screamed, shouted.

And for the next hour, Jon would stay just like that, bent over, clothes ripped around him, arse pounded and red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Poor Jon, man.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, as always.


	14. P - Plugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P is for Plugging
> 
> In which Robb is inconvenienced by Jon's idea to plug him.

The Young Wolf’s skills in military strategy were unparalleled in the Seven Kingdoms; no less than eighteen-thousand men under his command, and all of them disciplined. All of them believing in him.

As did his other lords and generals who commanded his troops; whom stood around a map of the North, planning and discussing marching patterns, rates of travel, and potential locations of flanks or southern forces under Jaime or Tywin Lannister.

Of course, though only Karstark had pointed it out, his genius for conquest and defence was somewhat distracted when he felt the smooth metal, dulled arrowhead, that Jon had pressed into him, stir against the bundle that he might’ve moaned at had his brother been here.

But a bastard wasn’t welcome in the presence of so many lords, and so Jon was outside, likely growing hard at the thought of Robb’s own thoughts.

He pressed closer to the table, nodding at some lord’s suggestion, hiding his growing bulge beneath his trousers under the wood of the table. _Damn you, Jon._

He spoke, his voice shaking a little. “Yes. We simply can’t take the r-risk, Lord, you’re right.”

One of his lords narrowed his eyes a little.

“Feeling a little under the weather, my lord?”

Robb nodded slightly, feeling the plug loosen slightly, and growing slightly more red. _Under the weather indeed._

_Jon, you bastard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb loved it, really.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Much love.


	15. R - Rough Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R is for Rough Sex
> 
> In which Robb's preference for the rougher side of things is revealed.

Robb’s handsome face always looked prettier with Jon’s handprint on it. As such, Jon had ensured he was the prettiest he could be with three hard smacks before he drove his cock into his brother harder and harder.

He loved having his older brother bent over; as he did him. Their difference was in how they liked it, how they positioned themselves whilst taking it up the arse, what they wanted to do to the other.

Robb, when he was the one being bent over, was almost flat to the writing desk at a ninety-degree angle; moaning into the hardwood, eyes screwed shut as he took it hard. He liked to be smacked around, liked being called a bitch, liked being fucked until his insides burned.

Jon, when he was bent over, usually bent at a fourty-five degree angle, hands on the desk, eyes open and yet head bent upwards, moaning louder at Rob’s cock gently fucking him than Robb does getting his arse and face abused.

But Jon wasn’t bent over; Robb was.

And so, Jon gave his arse a hefty smack, kneading the musculature he found there, and let himself drive in and out as abruptly as he liked. He knew Robb wouldn’t mind.

Hands roamed his brother, who began speaking under his breath.

“Fuck, Jon- please- abuse me- fuck my hole- ah- gods- FUCK!”

Jon wasn’t one to refuse a lord’s commands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb was loving every single ounce of pain.
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated hugely!


	16. S - Sitophilia (Food Kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S is for Sitophilia (Food Kink)
> 
> In which Robb cooks for Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super fluffy and nice.

Feasts were mostly occasions of boredom and drunkenness; with Jon scarcely being allowed any of the food due to his bastard’s heritage and Catelyn’s hatred, and with Robb usually ending up in bed, drooling ale, with some girl from court riding him.

However, today, the feast was just for Jon.

He stepped into the room, seeing Robb sat at the small banqueting table, who stood as soon as he saw his brother, who closed the door behind him. The brave and courageous Lord of Winterfell stood there a little awkwardly; smiling at the man he desired, and desired to make happy with a small feast.

Jon wrapped his arms around Robb’s chest, pecking him on the cheek as Robb went a little red, glad that Jon clearly appreciated the fact he’d prepared a feast for him.

His lover quickly spoke into Robb’s ear. “Thankyou, Robb. It means the world to me.”

Robb nodded a little, mumbling under his breath with slight pride and embarrassment.

Jon held his hand, and went to the table. Before long, the two were dining together, picking at chickens and pig’s belly with their knives, and enjoying winter vegetables; carrots, peas, onions, all prepared by Robb in the kitchens himself.

Jon set down his knife and fork.

“Gods, Robb, that was amazing.”

Robb stumbled over his words, but managed to say “I love you.”

Jon tackled him, and pinned him to the table, sweeping aside all the carrots, and the peas, and the pig and the chicken, as he picked up carrot, and placed it in front of Robb’s face teasingly.

Robb took a bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated!
> 
> Go and check out some other chapters if you've jumped straight here to find out what the hell 'Sitophilia' is. I had to Google 'S Kinks'.


	17. T - Tickling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T is for Tickling
> 
> In which Jon can't stop laughing under Robb's fingers.

Jon laughed and laughed; and before long, tears began pricking his eyes as though he were in sorrow.

He was; but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

His muscles contorted with convulsive and sporadic bouts of laughter that racked his body, as his brother’s hands roamed his naked torso, attacking under his armpits and his stomach with his fingers; tickling every inch of skin and causing him to go red with laughter.

Robb spoke up, hands on his brother’s sides, which pulled away from his fingers in a reflex.

“Is this good, brother?”

Jon nodded through the tears, words failing to leave his mouth that could be construed into anything resembling a sentence, as he strained against the rope that kept his arms above his head, tied into the beams overhead in his chamber.

Robb’s hands roamed him like he were exploring the Godswood, and he let his hands drop to his britches, hands pulling at the drawstring and pulling them down as Jon’s chest heaved, catching a breath.

“Oh- fuck- Robb- this is amazin-” he began, before feeling Robb’s hands go to his bare inner thighs and tickle the hairy flesh there.

He cried out in laughter, until his hands went to his manhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't love to be tickled by Robb Stark - I mean, what?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos or comments are loved and appreciated.


	18. U - Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U is for Underwear
> 
> In which Jon and Robb enjoy a particular intimate garment.

Jon and Robb sat next to each other in the otherwise empty bath-house; hearing dulcet tones of lutes playing from a bard who strummed magnificent chords in the corner; entertaining the two of them, who talked quietly over the small splashing sounds of the baths.

“I didn’t tell you about yesterday’s hunt, Jon. It went well; we killed three and ten rabbits between the three of us, and four stags. Bran’s improving his archery.”

Jon nodded and laughed, and dunked his head under the water before rising out, cleaning his hair.

“You and your hair.” Robb laughed in return, sitting back in the baths.

“You and your bloody muscles.”

They were both as naked as the day they were brought into this world; sat less than a man’s height apart from each other; and yet it was normal for the two of them. They were used to being much closer when naked, after all. Where for others there was embarrassment, between the two of them lay an unadulterated admiration and passion, though the same blood ran in their veins.

Robb waved a hand to the bard, dismissing him, and he immediately left, before standing out of the pool of hot water.

Jon Snow watched as his muscular form _rippled_ and dripped with water as Robb stepped upwards, muscled arse on show as he grabbed a cloth to dry himself with.

He pulled up a small and tight set of underwear that’d been left at the side of the baths, letting them show his arse to his lover once again.

It was a sight that finally drew Jon out of the bath, and bypassing the cloths; straight to Robb, and began running his hands over the clothed arse of his brother, cock growing hard. Robb backed into his fingers, trying to get some penetration; anything, through his underwear, and moaned as Jon’s hands went either side, playing with the fabric.

“Gods, Robb, you should wear these more often.”

Robb smiled as Jon nipped his neck with kisses, head thrown back in lust.

“You shouldn’t.” He replied, turning around; his hand going to Jon’s cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed one of the longest ones; and also the fact the fic is a long one ;D (still only 350 words though).
> 
> Have a read around the other chapters if you like!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	19. V - Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V is for Voyeurism
> 
> In which Jon sees Robb with somebody.

Jon crept through the halls of the Winterfell Keep, as though he were a Faceless Man on an assignment to assassinate a lord or lady in exchange for a pouch of coin or a secret as old as the world.

And though he wasn’t here to assassinate a lord, or a lady, he was here to watch one; to watch his brother.

He’d heard the gentle moaning and soft _smacking_ of lust from his own chambers, sat near the window, which was opposite Robb Stark’s chambers. And those sounds suggested that Robb was getting off with some tavern wench or common whore just across the courtyard.

And just like that, he’d crept out, around the castle, bare feet against the cold stones, and moved to the slightly ajar door of Robb’s bedchamber, and stood straight, listening out in the still air. He felt his groin stirring at the thought of what he might see when he looked inside, growing hard in his loose britches.

Soft moans had grown louder, though still clearly trying to be discreet and failing. Soft smacks now rang out through the crack in the door, though they didn’t sound much like the cries, moans, or smacking sounds of a woman.

_Robb?_

Jon shot a final glance down the hall, before peeking inside through the door, and immediately felt his prick stand on end as he saw shifting in the shadowy chamber, lit only by two small red candles aside the bed.

And yet, a large, broad and masculine shape lifted and dropped and lifted and dropped over a smaller man atop the sheets of the vast bed; visible only in silhouette at the far side of the room.

He palmed his cock through the cloth of his britches, before pausing.

_Robb is on the bottom, getting his lord’s arse bred and fucked like he were a whore himself._

His eyes skirted the room further, seeing the man on top fucking rougher and rougher, harder and harder, and hearing his brother’s pained and pleasured moans under him.

The man on top had blonde hair and a deeper voice than Robb.

Jon palmed himself more, running his hand up the length of his cock, and continued looking over the scene of lust before his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could it have been?
> 
> Hope you liked it- Jon certainly did.
> 
> Kudos and comments always make my day - so feel free.


	20. W - Wax Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W is for Wax Play
> 
> In which Robb is kept warm.

Robb rubbed sleep from his eyes and ran the large fur cloth through his soaked hair roughly; before running a dry washcloth along his bare torso and legs. Bathing in the north was a dangerous game, he’d found, after nearly catching frostbite running around the halls after a bath as a child. _Better get dry quick._ He ran himself over quickly, and closed the opened window, shivering at the cold winter air that poured through it as it tickled his bare skin.

He wrapped the furs around his waist, covering his privates from view, and lay down on the bed, face down; letting his bare muscled chest rub against the soft sheets. Ruling a kingdom in his father’s stead was an occupation of long hours and little sleep, he’d found. And though some of the administration and appointments could be shared with Sansa and Jon, he’d prefer to keep Sansa out of his affairs, and Jon in his bedroom.

He lay there for just a moment, breathing into the duck-feather pillow.

A small burning _hiss_ struck his back, and he cursed as he turned around, holding up a hand to shield himself from the light of the candles at the foot of the bed.

Over him, smiling with lust, was Jon Snow, bare-chested, all muscles and handsome features, holding a red candle, tipped towards his lover’s skin.

 _Hiss._ Another sting as a second drop of wax impacted his abs and he tensed, cursing Jon, who spoke as he straddled Robb; bulge just a half-dozen inches from his face, as he stared his blue eyes into his.

“You need warming up?”

_The bastard._

Robb nodded as a large droplet hit his chest, and lunged upwards as the sting burned through his blood, and kissed Jon with all the warmth he had, feeling Jon’s hand creeping up his leg, pushing the fur out of the way.

After all, Jon could keep him warm in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing all of these; they've been some of the most fun to plan and write out. I did most of them in under 15 minutes to test myself, and I'm really happy with them given that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the boys - like I said, I'm always open to suggestions for other fics. Go check out my other stuff too! You might like it.
> 
> Thanks - much love everybody.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed- looks like Robb did! Take a look at the other chapters, or check out my other Robb/Jon stuff. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, kudos too! Happy to take suggestions on letters I've missed or just things with these boys you'd like to see.
> 
> Have a good one.


End file.
